This invention relates to hearing aids and more particularly to attachments for hearing aids that cover the sound inlet of the hearing aid for reducing environmental noise and preventing dust and moisture from entering the hearing aid through the sound inlet.
Frequently when the hering aid user is out of doors a breeze or wind creates an air velocity across the sound inlet of the hearing aid causing a whistling noise or "Coke-bottle" effect resulting in very annoying random noises to the hearing aid user. Additionally because of perspiration of the user and moisture conditions in the atmosphere, the sound inlet to the microphone of the hearing aid frequently becomes clogged or corroded requiring replacement of the hearing aid. Additionally dust and dirt migrate into the sound inlet causing degradation of the sound system.
Consequently, one of the principal objects of this invention is to provide an improved disposable noise reducing hearing aid attachment that is attachable to the hearing aid over the sound inlet to reduce the amplitude of audible noise particularly those noises caused by wind and to prevent dust and moisture from passing into the sound inlet of the hearing aid.
A further object of this invention is to provide a disposable hearing aid attachment that is very economical to manufacture and quite efficient in operation to reduce random wind noises from the sound system of hearing aids.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved disposable hearing aid attachment that may be easily attached by the user and disposably removable when replacement is desired.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved disposable hearing aid attachment for fitting over the sound inlet of a wide variety of hearing aid configurations.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a disposable hearing aid attachment for fitting over the sound inlet which is very effective in reducing the whistling noise of environmental air passing over the sound inlet while additionally preventing feedback noises from being generated by the attachment.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred and alternate embodiment.